Animal
by Miss Injustice
Summary: Sousuke es un animal cuando se trata de Rin. Ya que Rin es su presa y Sousuke su cazador. [Lemmon]


**Disclaimer: **_Free! pertenece a Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni si fueran míos Sousuke hubiera terminado con un final feliz._

**Advertencia: **_Lemmon que no sé como considerarlo. Basada en la canción Animals de Maroon 5 y un Sousuke sexualmente agresivo_

* * *

Se acerco bailando en la pista de baile, con los ojos fijos en solo una persona, ignorando a los hombres y mujeres que se acercaban a él. Esquivo a las parejas que bailaban alrededor suyo con la música a tope, yendo al mesón donde se encontraba _su deliciosa presa_.

Cuando llego se sentó a tres sillas alejado de él, mirándolo con sus ojos turquesas totalmente hambrientos, devorándolo con la mirada. Cuando ansiaba ya capturarlo y devorarlo toda la noche.

_Su presa _ seguía riendo con su tercer o cuarto amante, sin percatarse de su presencia todavía pero cuando levanta su mirada al notar una fuerte presencia su piel se vuelve pálida y eso le provoca sonreír seductor.

"Rin" dice con sus labios silenciosos y una sonrisa maliciosa. Con eso el mencionado se levanta al mismo tiempo que él, ignorando lo que su amante de turno dijese y se escabulle en la multitud para esconderse de _su cazador. _Como siempre hacía en todos sus encuentros.

Sousuke lo observa perderse en la multitud y como buen cazador le da unos minutos de ventaja hasta ponerse en marcha en su búsqueda. Aunque es tan fácil encontrar a Rin, su _adorada presa_ es tan obvia para él, puede olerlo a kilómetros de distancia.

Tal y como lo supone, localizar a Rin fue sencillo. Así que va donde él tal sigiloso como un animal, Rin no lo nota y en cuanto llega ya es demasiado tarde porque ya lo capturo por completo.

Lo sabe al tomarlo por detrás de la muñeca, mientras una mano rodea con fuerza la cadera del pelirrojo atrayéndolo contra sí y sobresaltándolo por completo.

—¡Sousuke! —Murmura Rin sin lograr soltarse de su firme agarre. —Suéltame, maldita sea.

Pero divertido niega con la cabeza y aprisiona más a Rin contra la pared, por suerte toda la gente los ignora al ser estas escenas tan comunes en estos bares. Acerco sus labios a la oreja de Rin susurrándole:

—Te capture, Rin. —Lame el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiéndolo estremecerse— ¿Sabes lo que significa, no? —Pregunta en un tono bajo, con su aliento caliente en su oreja.

Rin lo mira de reojo con las mejillas rojas y con sus ojos molestos, porque oh sí, sabe lo que significa pero Sousuke prefiere recordárselo por si acaso.

—Me voy a aprovechar de ti esta de noche, te voy a devorar. —Dicho esto muerde con fuerza la oreja de Rin, sacándole un gemido adolorido y un poco de sangre que él sensualmente se digna a lamer como si fuera un manjar.

—Idiota. —Murmura Rin, tapándose con una mano su oreja producto de la mordida.

Sousuke aun con su mano en la cadera y otra en su muñeca, se dedica a lamer eróticamente el cuello de Rin, dándole leves lamidas y breves mordidas. _Su presa_ como siempre, se deja hacer de todo.

En un momento decide parar con su juego porque la bestia ansia salir y poseer a Rin, así que con la mano que estaba en su muñeca arrastra al pelirrojo afuera del bar, con protestas que sabe que son mentiras porque como siempre, Rin desea siempre lo mismo.

Y como siempre se lo va a dar.

Ya en su habitación con violencia besa, muerde y arranca de su ropa al menor. Ignorado sus quejas y protestas, ya en la habitación no le importa absolutamente nada solo satisfacerse y satisfacer a su, por ahora, amante. Con dolor y placer, tal y como un animal.

Cuando ya están desnudos, tira a Rin violentamente a la cama y le abre las piernas lo máximo que puede y sin previo aviso mete tres dedos de una en el interior de Rin, escuchando con deleite el gemido de dolor del pelirrojo. Así con brusquedad los comienza a mover, sin poder contenerse mucho por las ansias de penetrarlo, más porque como siempre el interior del pelirrojo es delicioso y embriagador.

En poco tiempo, y sin haberlo preparado lo suficiente, sujeta su miembro a la altura del trasero de Rin colocándolo en la punta. Y Rin como siempre reniega e intenta alejarse pero como siempre lo sujeta de la pierna no permitiéndole escapar.

Y de solo una estocada irrumpe con fuerza contra el interior del pelirrojo, sintiendo como las paredes de Rin lo aprietan por esa intromisión. Rin ante eso suelta un nuevo chillido y de sus ojos salen lágrimas de dolor. Lágrimas que él limpia con brusquedad con sus manos.

El pelinegro se queda quieto por un segundo y de inmediato empieza a dar violentas embestidas contra el cuerpo del menor, agarrando con fuerzas sus glúteos y atrayéndolo más contra sí mismo mientras arremetía con más fuerza.

—Aghh S-Sousuke! —Rin gimió más fuerte cuando toco su punto _más dulce. _

—Demonios Rin ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacerme? —Murmuro mientras se _comía _la boca de Rin en un agresivo beso— Es como si no pudiéramos parar, somos "enemigos" —Golpeo más fuerte su cadera contra la del contrario, provocando un nuevo gemido— Pero nos llevamos tan bien cuando estoy dentro de ti.

En un rápido movimiento cambia las posiciones, poniendo a Rin en cuatro volviendo a meterla con brusquedad, puso una mano en su cintura marcando con más fuerza el ritmo de las violentas embestidas mientras su otra mano se dirigía al pezón derecho del pelirrojo, peñizcandolo y retorciéndolo con brusquedad bajo su sádica mirada.

—¡S-Sousuke! ¡ah, ah! —Rin se retorcía bajo suyo, intentando por instinto intentar salir del duro trato que _su cazador_ le infringía pero el mayor no se lo permitía y por ende terminaba por golpear más fuerte la próstata, haciendo que Rin gimiera y llorará.

Y eso le encantaba, con una sonrisa maliciosa disfruta el retorcijo en el cual Rin se convertía bajo su toque. Su rostro lloroso, sus gemidos mezclados con placer y dolor, todo de Rin era adictivo porque el chico de por sí era una droga.

—Eres como una maldita droga Rin. —Gruño en su oído, tras una nueva violenta embestida. — Te voy a despezar por completo —Susurro peligrosamente contra su oído, con su sonrisa sarcástica, disfrutando la cara de sorpresa y miedo que puso Rin. —Maldita sea, me siento tan drogado dentro tuyo.

Nuevamente cambio las posiciones, esta vez dejando a Rin arriba suyo, y con sus manos en su cadera lo forzó a sentarse en su miembro. Deleitándose cuando Rin contuvo su respiración en un instante al no estar acostumbrado a montarlo ya que esta vez su falo se hundió más profundo en el interior de _su presa_.

Si fuera buena persona dejaría que Rin se acostumbrará a la sensación pero el animal dentro de él no le gusta esperar.

Así que apretó su agarré en las caderas del menor, y nuevamente lo volvió a embestir con dureza. Rin soltó un chillido de dolor.

—¡S-Sousuke! ¡E-Espera, para! —Rin puso sus manos en su pecho, en un esfuerzo patético para detenerlo. Dio una sonrisa de medio lado y volvió arremeter en su interior casi con crueldad— ¡Duele, Sousuke!

Ante eso Sousuke solo puede seguir sonriendo y volver arremeter con más dureza contra su "amante", provocándole más dolor, más chillidos y más gemidos. Y sabe que aunque Rin reniegue mil veces esto, le encanta el trato que recibe de _su cazador._

Y eso solo satisface al animal en su interior.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sousuke despierta puede notar que el lado de la cama donde se supone se encontraba el pelirrojo se encontraba vacío. Suelta una risa seca y se vuelve a estirar en la cama.

—Rin volvió a esconderse. —Dice en voz alta a la nada, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Se pregunta cuánto le tomará al pelirrojo esconderse de él y cuando le tomara a él volver a encontrar a su presa.

A la semana se entera por Gou lo que pasa con Rin, como siempre después de sus encuentros este se cree libre y comienza a empezar de nuevo, con un nuevo pez del mar. Tal y como con sus anteriores amantes cree que significan algo pero como siempre no puede estar alejado de él, ya lo puede imaginar.

El lindo rostro de Rin todo sonrojado pensando en él mientras ese bastarlo lo folla, incluso puede escuchar esos sonidos que salen de su boca, y eso le enfurece porque se supone que solo a él le pertenecen esos gemidos, solo él debería follarlo. Solo él debería ser su cazador.

A veces se aleja de Rin para ver si puede sacarlo de su cabeza pero aun así no es suficiente, sigue en su mente todo este tiempo: En sus sueños y pensamientos, en sus sueños con su cara retorciéndose por el placer y dolor que le inflige y en sus pensamientos porque está atrapado para siempre. Incluso así Rin puede hacer lo quiera con él.

Cada vez que se da cuenta de que no puede sacarse a Rin de la mente va al mismo bar donde siempre se encuentran y que sabe que Rin está ahí, esperándolo como siempre.

No se equivoca, Rin otra vez estaba con otro amante pero esta vez bailando demasiado pegados pero cuando _su presa_ lo visualiza, nuevamente deja al amante de turno botado y se escabulle entre la multitud con la misma rutina de siempre.

Y como siempre logra encontrarlo pero esta vez decide ser más brusco de lo usual y ya no llevará a su casa, esta vez lo lleva hacía al baño sin prestarle atención a las protestas de Rin, pero como siempre se deja arrastrar sin poner resistencia.

Ya en el baño decide que tampoco pondrá pestillo, si alguien los encuentra bien, así se darán cuenta quien es el dueño y cazador de la _sabrosa presa_ que está apunto de devorar. Es más, le prohíbe a Rin ponerle pestillo con una clara amenaza en la voz, provocando que Rin le llame "bestia".

—Con tal de que no desmientas a la bestia que cobra vida cuando está dentro de ti. —Es lo que responde con una sonrisa, atrayéndolo con un tirón de pelo hacía él y besándolo con firmeza con su lengua metida en la boca.

Al segundo ya tiene al menor contra un lavamanos mientras lo follaba con fuerza, en eso le pregunta —como siempre— si es feliz con la situación en la que se encuentran, y Rin responde siempre con la misma mentira.

—Me encantan tus mentiras, Rin. —Le responde ante eso sarcástico metiéndose más dentro de él (si es posible) y retorciendo sus pezones. —Me las comeré.

Dicho esto vuelve atacar su cuello, mordiéndolo y dejándole marcas mientras su mano derecha masturba con rudeza el miembro de Rin y su mano izquierda tortura su pezón, estirándolo y apretándolo sin delicadeza alguna.

—Aghh… mghh —Rin se muerde la mano para evitar gemir porque guste o no siguen en un lugar público y por lo menos a él le importa que le lleguen a descubrir.

—No mientas, Rin. —Gruñe Sousuke aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas y evitando que Rin por la brusquedad de sus movimientos se llegue a caer— Tampoco niegues a mi bestia —Amenaza robándole un beso que termina con una mordida y sangre.

—Sou..suke —Rin dice su nombre entre gemidos recortados— Ahgg…mghh!

Con un par de estocadas más Rin se viene en su mano y él en su interior. Se quedan ambos en la misma posición intentando tranquilizar sus respiraciones. Cuando Sousuke lo logra, sale bruscamente del interior del pelirrojo, haciendo que este le tiemblen las piernas y que casi se caiga si no fuera porque estaba afirmado del lavamanos.

—¡Hey! —Reclama a pesar de no tener fuerzas pero _su cazador_ lo ignora y solo se acomoda la ropa, como si nada hubiera pasado. —¿Sousuke? —Lo llama inseguro pero aun así él no se digna a mirarlo.

Después de que el pelinegro termina de arreglarse, usa toda su fuerza de voluntad para abrir la puerta del baño y salir soltando un burlón "Ya te devore, estoy satisfecho", ignorando el grito del pelirrojo enojado.

Ya afuera se permite soltar una risa "¿Qué se siente que te dejen solo, eh Rin?" Piensa caminando hacia afuera del bar, pasando por el lado del ex – amante de Rin, que al parecer aún estaba buscándolo.

Ya en la solitaria calle, piensa que para la próxima será algo difícil convencer al pelirrojo pero ya no le importa si algo que Rin no puede es negarse hacía él. Su presa, sigue siendo su presa y él sigue siendo su cazador.

Además, los animales no aceptan un "no" por respuesta.

* * *

_Dios, padre perdóname porque he pecado... igual no me arrepiento de nada. Y esto se llama hacerse un fanfic en tres horas escuchando la sensual canción Animals_

_Sino fuera porque es de noche ni siquiera lo subiría..._

_Que vergüenza..._

_¿Review? ¿Criticas? ¿Golpes? Eso es lo que más acepto... y a Rin._


End file.
